Enter the Melancton Clan
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Takes place after Symphony of the Night. After the fall of Dracula you'd think there wouldn't be other vampires about. Maria and Alucard find this notion incorrect.


This is something I wrote for fun after playing _Castlevania Symphony of the Night_, a sort of 'what-if' when Maria chased after Alucard that some of my own characters were there. I'm trying to explore the depth of my characters so any helpful advice to improve on them will be appreciated or even your impression of them. Anyway enjoy! (P.S extra points if you know where the rabbit's name comes from)

Castlevania series is owned by Konami.

My characters are my own creation please do not steal them.

* * *

Enter the Melancton Clan

Alucard trudged through the forest, off track, but his senses knew the way back to his place of slumber. Dracula, his father, was dead and to protect the world of his evil bloodline he now must lock himself away. This trip should have taken but a day except someone was pursuing him, so at this point in time Alucard was attempting to lead her on a false trail. Even if he sealed himself in his tomb the headstrong Miss Renard would rip open his resting place and demand he should come out and speak with her.

Yet he was not so cruel as to leave her wandering these woods for weeks, no, he would enter a town a fair distance away from his true destination, give the villagers false information he would continue North and hopefully the young lady would not put herself in too much peril on her wild chase. Alucard paused as a chilling wind past through the dhampir and he sighed as the first flakes of snow sprinkled the cold ground. A bad storm was approaching.

The snow drifted slowly at first, but soon it pelted from the skies above and covered everything in a thick sheet of snow. Alucard observed through snow-covered lashes at the snow that built over his boots in the last hour. This could not continue, if the storm went on as it should…not to mention the hunter after him was not equipped for such frigid weather. With a grunt he turned around to meet his pursuer and mentally cursed these turns of events. Fate had determined anything the dhampir set out to do would not be accomplished easily.

It was then that a flicker of movement caught his attention and Alucard turned to meet his foe. He seized the white rabbit by the ears before it could dash between his legs and scrutinized it for a moment when hurried footsteps signaled a new arrival.

"Caerbannog!" A girl's voice rang out and into his vision appeared a little girl of five or six with beautiful blond curls cupping her round face. Her gray eyes lit up as she shuffled through the snow in dress shoes, she shouldn't be out here. "You caught my bunny," the child exclaimed reaching out for the furry creature. Alucard allowed the animal to slip into her arms, "Thank-you, sir."

" 'Twas my pleasure," came his civil reply and kneeling before the girl he asked. "Where are your parents, child?"

"Oh!" she turned around looking at the swirling whiteness and her lower lip started to quiver, "I can't see Papa's carriage…we stopped to stretch our legs and my bunny ran away so I chased after him and, and…" She sucked in a breath before shuddering distressed sobs. "I-I don't r-remember where the c-carriage is." Alucard calmly shushed the girl before she started to fully cry. He brushed away the pink tears from her cheeks. His guess was correct. He could smell her cursed blood. She quickly stepped away from his touch and gaze, struggling to keep the white rabbit in her arms. "You don't like me."

"No," that wasn't it. What monster would turn a little child? He neared her, "I've lost someone as well. We can look for them together." Grey eyes stared at the gloved hand offered and she took it with her naked one. Why wasn't she wearing gloves? She couldn't feel the cold, but still.

"Ok…" They started their trek.

"What is your name, child?"

"Melanie, what's your name?"

The dhampir paused, "…Alucard."

Melanie frowned, "That's the name your Momma gave you?"

She knew, "…No…she named me Adrian."

The child gave the prettiest little smile, "She gave you a nice name, Mr. Alucard."

"Thank-you," he found the girl was struggling to walk through the building snow and carefully carried her with one arm. Alucard stiffened when Melanie sniffed his neck, but she declared with surprise he was just like her, "Only half." The girl agreed, hooking an arm around his neck and resting against him.

* * *

_Of course a storm has to come._ Maria Renard dryly thought. She pulled her cloak closer, but she still shivered from the cold. Her shoes and stockings were soaked; it would be a miracle if the vampire hunter didn't come down with a cold. She thought about turning back, but Maria refused. She would lose his trail and the dhampir would quietly disappear from this world which Maria was certain she could not track Alucard if that happened. Just then a powerful wind swept past and chilled her entire frame.

Her heart jumped seeing fresh footprints bigger than her own, he was close. New determination overriding her discomfort Maria hurried to follow the tracks and soon her excitement bubbled uncontrollably as a cloaked figure came into view. "Alucard!" The figure moved away. _"Oh no, you're not running away again!"_ Maria sprinted (as well as someone in two feet of snow could do), ran straight into the solid figure and fell down from the impact.

"Hm?" The man turned reaching for his blade, but saw his adversary and relaxed. "Would you like some help up, Miss?" Maria took the man's hand, it definitely wasn't Alucard. This man had brown locks and grey eyes. His posture spoke of nobility and that was the only thing this man and the dhampir had in common…as well as the long cape.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else."

"It's quite alright dear. In fact, I was looking for someone, my daughter." The gentleman told his tale of his child running off into the woods for whatever reason eluded him and Maria felt her heartstrings pulled. The poor girl must be freezing to death! "How about we look for them together? I'm sure two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Oh certainly sir…?"

"Melancton, but you may call me Dante." Dante inquired her name, "Well Miss Renard we better hasten." He motioned towards his intended path, "There's something strange about these woods."

"How so?"

"You have a 'special' sense if I am correct?" He smiled when her expression provided the answer. "Do you not feel it clouded by some force?" Yes Maria had, but she assumed it was from the mind-numbing cold. "Some being with knowledge in the black arts I'm sure is the culprit."

"Are you a vampire hunter?" Who could know that but a hunter? Unless…! Yes, the pale skin, the black cloak that covered his form like wings, the ethereal handsomeness! Why didn't she see it before? "Get back!" Maria warned, taking a stance.

Dante was very amused, "Come now, Miss Renard, I mean no harm to you. I only wish to find my daughter." The youth appeared unconvinced and he sighed heavily, "Very well," he raised his hand in an oath, "bring out your Bible so I may swear on it." Maria's concentration waned as she gaped in confusion. She asked him to repeat what he said, "Swear on a Bible, Miss, I would assume a young lady in _your_ profession would have a _Bible_ to battle the beings of darkness." Maria indignantly claimed she did not and Dante proceeded to howl with laughter. "Oh! Please forgive me, you must understand, once people realize my true nature they will not trust me until I swear on a Bible. It is an amusing paradox is it not?" Maria didn't find it so humorous, the vampire shook his head. "Yes, it appears my humor is not shared, but I do swear I do not mean you harm, Miss Renard."

She wasn't sure what to do, "Just…lead the way if you please."

Dante agreed with a smile and turned, "You know monsters tend to attack from _behind_."

"It is exactly why I am behind _you._" The vampire chuckled humorlessly.

"Do you remember those dark beings I spoke of? I believe there is one right behind us." Maria barely had time to react, her target moved so fast. She turned just in time to witness Dante cut a demon in the form of a wolf in half. Its blood stained the virgin snow and his stout blade. "Come Miss!" he scooped her up much to her protest, "I am certain your friend and my daughter are hunted by worse creatures than that one." A haunting howl rang through the forest, the hunt had begun.

* * *

"You have nice hair." Melanie complimented, stroking his pale mane with awe.

"Thank-you," Alucard politely replied. The girl had lost her shyness and had been babbling to him for the past hour. The purpose to their trip to Transylvania was to visit 'family' and they were returning home to their manor in England. He listened with courtesy and mild interest. He even spoke of the misadventure that happened days ago (after she insisted on hearing it). She listened with complete adoration. Alucard couldn't place it, but he was very taken with the girl.

"I have a nice black ribbon I could tie your hair back with…if you want."

He thought about it, tying back his hair would be more practical "…Yes, that would be fine." She giggled and hugged his neck. The rabbit (which he wasn't surprised to see) had turned into a stuffed doll.

"I'll do it when we find Papa," Melanie suddenly whispered in his ear, "It's gotten very quiet." Indeed it had, the storm had vanished leaving a deadly silence to pervade the area. Then a loud gruesome howl rang through the forest. That wasn't a creature of nature.

"Come, you must hide." Alucard glanced about for a place, he settled on a tall tree where the lower branches were missing. He scaled the trunk and settled the girl on a large branch.

"What if they can climb trees?"

"Pray they do not," That didn't put the girl at ease. He tried again, "I will lure them away. They will not harm you."

Melanie nodded and hugged his neck before releasing him, "Be careful." He affirmed he would. When Alucard reached the bottom the girl exclaimed, "Oh! Take Caerbannog with you." Thus the rabbit, now re-animated, fell upon his head. The dhampir cast a cold glare upwards, "He can help!" Without a choice, he tucked the rabbit from view and located a place a good distance away to face the beasts. And they came upon him, wolves of monstrous size.

The pack surrounded him and the 'alpha' male stepped forward to initiate the first strike. It lunged forward and Alucard easily lashed its face with his sword, blinding it. Silver was a critical weakness to werewolves more effective than it was on vampires. The others followed, they were fast, but he matched them and struck them down one by one. It would have been an easy battle if one had not unexpectedly came from the snow beneath him, jaws snapping. He dodged the attack in time, but another wolf clawed his shoulder and he hissed involuntarily. Although half a vampire, a werewolves' strike still caused great pain. He must make sure one did not bite him.

His caution was heeded as one of the creatures came mere inches from biting his neck. Instead a loud squeak came from his cloak and Alucard watched dumbfounded as the white rabbit chewed the wolf's head off. Covered in blood it bolted at the remaining few and after another suffered the same fate the others took off running, tails between their legs.

_What dark magic resides in this creature?_ At least he wasn't hallucinating when he thought at their first meeting the vermin had attempted to bite his leg. Alucard stared at the pink rabbit, wiggling its nose innocently at its surroundings. He gathered the bloodied creature just as a shrill scream ran out.

* * *

"I don't care what the situation was! That was still unruly behavior." The monsters following them were suddenly gone and Dante let his captive down which Maria responded by stabbing him with a dagger.

"Forgive me, Miss, I'll take that into consideration next time." They resumed their previous positions.

"So…did you come here to see the resurrection of Dracula?"

"Hmm?" Dante glanced back and shook his head, "No, Miss, I came to see family." Maria tensed. There were more of them around here? "He's a werewolf." That didn't make it better. "Those wolves attacking us aren't from my brother's clan."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

Dante laughed, "Just to clear some confusion. I mean if I just came all the way from Britain to be hunted down by my own kin why that would just be ludicrous!"

"So how…did your brother…?"

"We were both born like this." Dante turned when the noise of her footsteps ceased. Maria was staring in disbelief, she was so confused. Did that mean a werewolf and a vampire…? "Ah I confused you, my apologies. I believe I should also mention I have twenty-one siblings and we are all different creatures of lore." He chuckled as her mouth gaped widely. "I've confused you further I see. I need to elaborate, but it be best to do so when we're out of danger." He continued walking and Maria hurried after.

_What __**is**__ this guy?_ She never heard anything so absurd in her life! Not from a vampire (not that she chatted with vampires regularly, but still). She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she rang into Dante once again. "What's wrong?" To answer her question a girl's shrill scream echoed through the wood.

"Melanie!" He took off in a swirl of brown, a large bat.

"Wait!" Maria scampered slowly after the form. First he carries her around against her will and now leaves her behind! The manners of this man were barbaric!

* * *

"Go away!" Melanie screamed shielding her face as the raven of monstrous size swooped down, ripping the sleeves of her dress and the flesh of her arms. The bird was skewered in its midsection and slipped off the blade onto the forest floor below.

"Are you injured?" the dhampir saw cuts to her arms had healed, but she tearfully clung to him for comfort. Alucard jumped to the ground, "Your pet should remain with you." Melanie nodded with a sniff and took the pink Caerbannog back.

She gasped, "Lookout!" The bird had transformed into a humanoid shape and swiped with dark imbued claws at them. Alucard twisted his form as the claws aimed at the child collided with his blade. The monster screamed, but held on to his sword and pulled him forward, aiming another strike to his chest. Unleashing Hellfire, the beast released his sword hand, covered in blood.

This wouldn't do, "Run!" he dropped Melanie and she obediently scurried away, hiding behind a tree. He tested his hand, it hadn't healed, but he could use it. He was ready to face down the bird monster when it flew away from his person and to the tree. It was after the girl. It didn't get too far when a brown swirling mass descended on the creature and ripped it to shreds. Alucard watched the shadows form into a man with wavy brown hair. The vampire wasn't a threat as he kneeled down to receive Melanie colliding into his arms and held her in a fierce hug.

"Alucard!" Maria appeared running to his side and her person was rendered cold and weather worn. "Are you well?" A pang of guilt hit him followed by the feeling of cowardice, the only thing well of her was her youthful exuberance. He wordlessly placed his cloak on her shoulders and she smiled in gratitude.

"The danger has not past," Dante stood with the girl in his arms. Indeed it hadn't, the mist that blinded the dhampir's extra sense still remained.

He demanded the vampire, "It appears you are familiar with our assailants."

"Indeed," Dante agreed, a small smile donning his features, "He's been following me since I left England. In fact, I believe that's him hiding unsuccessfully behind that tree." Where he pointed the person blanched from being found out with such ease and after a moment's pause jumped from his hiding place, sneering at them.

It was a skinny youth in travel's clothes and cloak, but he held a scepter with three faces carved in the top, the only proof to his sorcery. "I see the Lord's son has seen through my illusion."

"These trees are not very good hiding places, even for you my skinny friend." Dante replied.

"Nonetheless!" The 'skinny friend' placed his staff before himself, "You won't be leaving this place except by the winds that will carry your ashes."

"That's what he said in England." Dante stood beside Maria and Alucard, whispering this information.

"And France," Melanie joined in the whispering.

"And Bohemia and now Transylvania,"

"Um, excuse me," the sorcerer youth interrupted, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't mutter while I'm making threats."

"Oh…sorry," Dante said in complete mockery, "please do continue your 'threats'."

"Thank-you…" he then proclaimed with renewed zeal, "for I, Atalo, son of Hecate shall end this blood feud between our families once and for all! With my powers' gained from centuries of training in the dark arts I'm…"

"Melanie, my dear, where are your gloves?" The vampire realized, seeing her hands were bare and placing her on the ground. The girl shrugged her shoulders and replied in a childish response that she didn't know. Dante narrowed his eyes before producing red mittens from his vest pocket. "Now I wonder how they got there." She smiled innocently.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" Atalo screamed in a high voice while the man slipped the mittens on his daughter's hands, at the same time, fixing the rips on her sleeves with a spell.

"I am so!" Dante said just as indignantly.

"Liar!"

"If I wasn't then let a carriage run you over this instant." And as if on cue, a carriage drawn by four black horses ran the youth soundly over. Dante chuckled with glee and hoisted Melanie back up. "Good timing, Charon." The bearded old man grunted to get into the carriage and the door opened followed by the steps. "Would you two like a ride to the nearest village? It's the least I can do for your help." It took the two several minutes to accept the offer, still attempting to comprehend what occurred minutes before. They followed their two new acquaintances inside, but not before noticing Atalo was not under the carriage simply his cloak remained. "So for what reason were you two in the woods? I believe we told our tale." Their host asked at they situated themselves on one side of carriage before the door shut and with a jolt, they were off.

Alucard shifted his glance to outside where it started to lightly snow again. A nervous movement was made in his direction, "Well I was looking for Alucard to speak with him and he had left before I could…"

"Ah I see, Sir," Dante gained the dhampir's attention, "some common knowledge for the future. It is the _man_ that pursues the woman, if it's the other way around the man doesn't have the nerve to face his issues." Alucard gripped his blade, but returned to his viewing outside. Maria, on the other hand, vehemently said that it wasn't the situation at all. "Then I remove my previous statement." Alucard was certain his apology was not sincere. This Dante was testing them, for what reason eluded him, but the dhampir was certain he met him before. Either way the vampire appeared pleased with the results so far.

"So what was that man going on about a family feud?" Maria asked about the encounter with their 'foe'.

Dante shook his head, "It is nothing Miss. The 'feud' he spoke of is completely one-sided."

"So your 'previous statement' is from experience?" Alucard murmured surprising everyone. Dante started to laugh.

"It looks like our gentleman was waiting for an opening to draw swords." He rumbled with delight. The dhampir won the vampire's approval. "Well, I find the animosity from the youth to be humorous, so I fail to discourage it."

"Perhaps you should reconsider this." The audacity of this man was sickening him, "The beasts were after your daughter."

Melanie had fallen asleep wrapped his Dante's cloak. For once the father took a serious mood, dangerously serious. The change amazed the two. It was as if another person took his place, a dark cold person, "Yes, he's playing dirty now." He brushed the girl's curls and in an instant the cold persona melted away and the Dante from before appeared smiling sincerely. "Good thing you were there…"

The conversation stretched into silence as the two men looked outside and Maria, in boredom and exhaustion, dozed off in a nap. Alucard was searching in his memories for the time he encountered the vampire. Dante reappeared as the cold man they beheld moments before, but the anger was missing, he simply sat there, deeply brooding. The curls in his hair and his chiseled features reminded Alucard of a Greek statue.

_Greek of course…_

It was one of those rare moments Alucard left the comfort of his mother's home and joined his father. On this one occasion it was to a gathering of fellow vampires. He guessed he wasn't so embarrassing that Dracula wanted to introduce his illegitimate son to his peers. Father asked him what he thought of the others and because he had never seen other vampires besides his father said there were a lot of them.

_Father chuckled, "Did you think I was the only one? There are those even older than I."_ _Because of his youth the idea appeared ludicrous to him, being only the age of seven years. Then in the ornate banquet hall of Dracula, his father pointed to across the room. "Do you see that man that sits beside Count Orlok," he sneered, "He wears a crown of laurel, appropriate for his origins." The gentleman that sat was handsome no doubt, but he had a frigid face that made him look formidable. His disposition even bothered the others; Count Orlok was shifting in his seat to be far away from the man. "One of the few that walked the Earth while humans lived like savages, it's said he came from the very abode of Hades."_

_ "Does he not confirm his origins?"_

_ "No, he doesn't give a straight answer, but Lord Melancton most definitely is Greek." As if hearing them Lord Melancton looked upon them, steel grey eyes softened and his person molded into one of an amiable creature. He gave a most endearing smile that was meant only for the boy. Father assumed this an invitation to approach and left his side to speak with the ancient vampire._

"Ah, Vlad's boy," Alucard looked up from his reverie, "We only met that one time, but you do resemble him…" Alucard was certain this was because Father failed Melancton's test. "How is the old codger?"

"I destroyed him a few days ago."

"Ahh, so that's what Miss Renard meant by Dracula's resurrection? And you killed him right after…" Their eyes landed on the woman sitting upright, but swaying as she slept. Alucard led her head to rest on his shoulder. He crossed his arms at Dante's grin, "Are you sure I wasn't off by my previous statement?"

They arrived at a small town placed in the middle of nowhere just an area settled for travelers to rest and move on. Carrying the drowsy child, father and daughter got out first, the intention was to secure rooms for night was drifting upon them. A sigh reached his ears and Alucard glanced to his side. Maria stirred a second before returning to slumber. It appeared she was not to reawake very soon. The pale blond took care of this by shaking her from sleep.

"Wha-?" Maria jumped disoriented from the wake up call.

"We've arrived," he announced before releasing her shoulders and stepped out into the cold. Attention was brought unto the carriage's steeds, their deep pants spewing out in puffs of mist. Alucard approached one and its dark glossy eye stared back, they surely had demon blood in them, stroking the creature's face, it kept a calm temperament. A normal horse would be fighting to get away.

"Alright Blondie, step back," Charon batted Alucard away with a long pole, he glared in annoyance, "This ain't a petting zoo." The sullen man snapped the reins and led the horses to the stables. Could the ferryman of the Underworld really be a stage coachman?

"Alucard, are you coming?" Maria was waiting at the door to the Inn, but Alucard didn't move. He could run right now, morph into his wolf form she would never be able to catch him not as exhausted as she was. That was what he should have done from the start rather than amuse this girl's chase, "Alucard?"

Sighing heavily he turned and walked towards the Inn. He was rewarded with a beautiful smile and the return of his cloak. Dante had secured three rooms and besides showing them what rooms they were suppose to stay in, they saw little of the vampire for the rest of the night. Alucard was sitting awake in his bed when an expected knock finally came. Miss Renard stood at his door and he allowed her in for the few words she wanted to say. He listened politely, but what she said made little difference, it wouldn't change what he was. She sensed this, "Please, consider returning with me. If you deem after that you do not wish to stay…."

He nodded, said he would give his answer by tomorrow and she left. How he wished Maria could understand what he felt and how he caused too much sorrow in this world to continue existing in it, existing in her life. Yet did he _want_ to disappear from her life? His indecision explained his previous actions. It didn't matter, he was certain he would find the answer by tomorrow.

What was waiting for them in the morning turned their blood cold. Dante and Melanie had gotten a table in a corner. The girl was drinking unknown contents in a clay cup, the father….

"He _is_ eating food isn't he?"

"Indeed…shepherd's pie."

"…Should vampires even be able to eat normal food?"

"I would assume not…" He wished to add 'for that would make them true monsters if they had that preference' but Alucard kept it to himself.

"He's such a peculiar man; he asked to swear upon a Bible as proof I would trust him." Maria blinked in confusion when Alucard coughed. She searched for his reaction, but it was already covered by his stoic features. "Did I miss something?"

"You would not know it is a…joke among vampires." He elaborated, "A human almost always uses a cross to subdue a vampire, but never a Bible, normally something to swear oath to prove trust. So the…joke is a creature of the night has rights and should take an oath on the Bible to prove their trust just as a human would."

Maria was certain there was more to it than that, but she asked, "Has anything happened when they've swore?"

"I am not sure. A human has never offered the option." The look he received from the woman signaled he should go to the table.

"Is it one of those 'humans are an idiot race' jokes?" Maria demanded and fumed when he ran to the table ceasing all conversation.

"Good morning, Sir and Miss," Dante waved to them, "My daughter and I had a most delightful conversation if you would like to hear." Their silence continued his speech. "It is about the events of yesterday. When we were 'stretching our legs' Melanie said her dear bunny had run off, but something that is not known to the common masses." Eyes fell on rabbit toy in the girls' arms. "Now, Miss, this rabbit wouldn't be able to run away correct?"

Maria looked at the toy, she knew by now nothing about these vampires was what it seemed, "Not like that I'm sure, but I assume a spell could bring it to life."

Dante was pleased with her answer, "Quite correct, Miss Renard," he touched the toy and it turned into its living form, "I had enchanted a rabbit to be a constant companion for my little girl. Now knowing this information it would seem a little…odd that it ran away. Actually," Dante said more to himself, "past events recall when this furry creature vanished I would discover more than one person suffering from blood loss. Who do you think is the culprit?" His arm over Melanie's seat, pointed down at her. The girl was clearly embarrassed about the truth to her disappearance. The girl cast a rueful glare at her father before casting her eyes downward with a pink blush. "Normally she would apologize but she thinks that since nothing occurred there's no need for apologies. Do either of you have an opinion on the matter?"

_An incredibly arrogant man,_ Alucard thought with disgust. They kept their opinions silent and the topic was easily relinquished. Melanie still kept her eyes lowered. What parent publicly humiliates their child to strangers no less? It was unnecessary and pretentious. Dante excused himself and pushed what was unfinished of his meal to the girl. He whispered to try it, she responded by blanching at the food. Dante kissed the top of her head. "Be a good hostess and entertain our new friends." They watched him exit the door of the Inn. His advice wasn't heeded as Melanie withdrew further into herself, she was afraid they hated her.

"Melanie…" Alucard got the child to look at him, "You said you would tie back my hair, did you not?" She nodded, "This would be the ideal moment to do so." Her face brightened as she hurried upstairs to retrieve the ribbon. The dhampir kept his features blank when he noticed Maria smiling at his action. Melanie hurried back with the black ribbon in her hands. She carefully pulled her chair behind his' and standing on it tied his wild mane back. The fingers brushing his blond locks brought back nostalgic feelings of his mother's slender fingers stroking his hair, her gentle touches always put him at ease.

"Done," the silky fabric rested against the nape of his neck. The pale hairs remained pulled back save for the shorter strands dangling on the sides of his face. The effect made his heart empty. The girl hugged him. "It looks good."

Alucard revealed the tiniest of smiles, "Thank-you." Melanie beamed and moved her seat to sit beside him. She reached across the table for her cup and a strange scent came from the contents. He motioned to it, "May I?"

"You want to try some?" The girl asked curiously as the man took the mug and placed it directly under his nose.

Alucard took a deep breath and pulled the cup away, "It is animal blood." Yet it was different in someway.

She nodded, taking the container back, "It's from one of Papa's horses."

That explained it, "Do you like it?"

Melanie shrugged in an offhand-like manner, "It's alright…it doesn't make me hungry for a bit, but…." She looked at Maria who had been silent the whole time and motioned Alucard closer. The vampire whispered, "I like human blood better."

"Why is that?"

"It's sweeter and I like sweet stuff." She whispered her childish response in his ear. Melanie finished her drink and yawned. It would be time for her to sleep soon.

"Melanie, will you answer one more question for me?" The blonde child nodded. "How did you die?"

"Momma and I got very sick and Papa came and took care of us. I didn't know he was my Papa, but when I got better he told me he was. Momma didn't get better though."

"How long ago was this?"

She yawned again, "…I'm tired."

"Very well, pleasant dreams little one." The girl hugged him one last time and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stared in surprise while Melanie waved to them and went upstairs.

"She's very fond of you." Maria received no answer to this. The dhampir just politely excused himself. The woman sighed. Right now the only thing preventing him from disappearing was this mystery about the Melancton's. True, their mannerisms and actions surprised the vampire hunter, but it was a…nice change from the bloodthirsty monsters. Which Alucard thought he was one of, she hoped he will want to stay with her. It would be fruitless if he did so just to humor her.

"Yes?" Dante emerged from the stables to be met by Alucard, two horses flanking his sides. "You wish to speak with me?" The blond affirmed this, "Very well, if you would," Dante offered on of the reins he held and Alucard took it. They made their way with the steeds to set them up to the stagecoach. "Well? Out with it."

"What gives you the right to change a child?"

Eyebrows bobbed up with not surprise, but interest, "It was her mother's dying wish that she lived, I simply granted it. Such a curious thing to ask of me," Dante searched his expression and chuckled, "You're fond of her. You wish she wasn't a vampire, but why is that? But the reason isn't important is it? You're curious why she prefers blood when her sire needs little to none? The simple reason: she's a child, children have picky tastes, she'll realize in time she won't need it as much." He completed fastening the one horse into place and took the other from Alucard's grasp. Charon sat on the driver's seat, snorting.

"You got that from a simple expression? Looks more to me like he's saying 'piss off you arrogant asshole'."

Dante outright laughed, "Of course you would say that my friend." The vampire motioned the dhampir to follow, "You'll have to excuse him. Anyway, I'm sure there's more you like to ask."

"She has little control of her blood call, why let her around humans so freely?"

"You'll never understand, until you're a father yourself, how fast children disappear from your sight, human or vampire. And I'm teaching her what her actions cause. Although I noticed you didn't like what I did. I'm sure your feelings would be different if she had done that to Miss Renard." His mention of the female made Alucard narrow his eyes at the vampire.

"I would have killed her," was his simple statement.

"Yes and lose the fondness of two females…yes, that sounds about right." Dante was trying to test his anger, but Alucard would have none of this…_man's_ tests.

"Enough, my matters are my own."

"And so are mine, Sir. So please kindly mind your own damn business." Their second trip remained in begrudging silence until Dante spoke again, "But I appreciate your concern and I am indebted to you for protecting my daughter. Now," with the last horse rigged up Charon snapped the reins, bringing the carriage forward, "will you tell Melanie we will depart in ten minutes? Being tired and cross at me, she won't listen to a word I say."

Dante Melancton, a pureblood vampire, an arrogant and unorthodox man even more so as a vampire, he appears to have an agenda to further his own personal gains through others. But he upholds a code of honor and that was a quality Alucard could admire.

"Let me know when I can complete my debt as soon as possible. As you well know, leave a debt linger for too long and it becomes paying off the piling 'interest'." If only the bad qualities didn't overshadow it.

"Oh, I assure you, I wish for your debt to be fulfilled so you will stop bothering me."

"That's a good man," they gave each other a hearty handshake. Dante moved along the farewell line and kissed Maria's hand.

"Will you come visit?" Melanie was given an embrace by the dhampir.

"I'm sure I will." Alucard was certain this wouldn't be the last time he saw them. "Promise you'll be good until then."

The little girl gave him a bright smile, "I promise."

"Well come along, my dear," Dante hoisted his daughter up, "Time to continue our journey home and maybe along the way we'll kick our skinny friend's ass."

"Sounds good, Papa," the girl's anger was gone like any child's and with a final wave from the girl they disappeared along with the carriage.

A confident smile donned Maria's face as she turned to him, "Well shall we depart?" He had agreed to join her.

"Yes, I suppose." They started their travel back the way they came.

"And along the way you can explain the 'Bible' joke a little better. I'm sure Richter would _love_ to hear it." It Maria realized Alucard was no longer by her side, "Alucard?"

The dhampir had an irritated face, "I will tell you anything else, but _that_."

* * *

"The half-vampire son of Lord Dracula…" A woman observed Alucard departing with the human female through a mystic flame. "He'll have to do for my plans, Atalo." The skinny youth hurried to his mother's side. "Be a good boy for Mommy and have your minions surveillance the dhampir."

"Yes, mother."


End file.
